The 20th Hunger Games
by justxmelaura
Summary: We don't know all of the Hunger Games. This is the 20th Hunger Games and it could be an interesting one. (Totally suck at summaries but the story is much better) All original characters! Rated T just because of my paranoia. Please take the time to review. First fan fic in a long time.


**A/N: **So first time in writing the Hunger Games fanfic though I've been re-reading the series and watching both movies. Actually scratch that, this is my first fanfic in a while. The only canon will be President Snow. This takes place during the 20th Hunger Games. All original characters.

Like always I don't own the Hunger Games.

**District One Male: Jason Danvers (16)**

Jason opened his eyes with a small groan before closing them again. The sun was starting to rise and he wanted these last precious minutes in bed before his little sister would waltz in and yank the covers from him. Demented little thing, he thought fondly as he suddenly gripped the covers. Really though, he should be out there doing last minute training before the Reaping day. It was against the rules to train for the Hunger Games. Though that didn't stop the Careers, Tributes from Districts 1, 2, and 4, to train their whole lives and then volunteer for the glory of winning the games.

Well there goes my sleep, he thought as he rolled on his back and stared at the ceiling. His hands were behind his head. His black eyes gleamed as he thought of winning the hunger games. In a sense, he would have it all and even more. He didn't have to worry about getting food or making sure the food last. He was lucky that 1 was close to the Capitol.

"Jason!"

Oh no, he thought with a grin and quickly closed his eyes. A little girl of seven whirled into the boy's room. She stopped and slowly tip-toed her way up to the bed. The girl was several inches away from the bed when his eyes popped open and he jumped out of bed with a loud "BOO!"

"That's not fair!" The girl stamped her foot as Jason chuckled, rolling out of his bed.

"Relax Clarissa." He told her. "You know you love it."

The lips on the girl's face twitched up a bit. "Perhaps." She wrapped her arms around his waist eagerly tugging him forward.

"Mama said that she wouldn't start cooking until you come down!"

"I'm coming I'm coming," Jason replied with a slight groan. "Get out of here so I can change,"

"'kay!" Clarissa chirped as she skipped out of the room. Shaking his head he pulled on the clothes that had been laid out for him.

**District One Female: Isis Mitchell (14)**

"Isis? Are you up yet?"

A gentle voice asked as the owner knocked on the door. Isis nodded as she was already dressed then mentally cursed at herself.

"I am mother!" She shouted.

"Come on down stairs when you're done darling."

"Yes ma'am,"

Isis waited until she was sure that her mother walked away before sitting down on her bed. Today was the day. Reaping Day. The day that she had been training for all year. She was pretty handy with knife throwing. Her father wouldn't allow her to touch a single sword but all of that would change. Here's hoping, the fourteen year old thought looking amused as she ran a brush through her brunette hair. Light brown eyes stared right back as she stood in front of the mirror. She was the middle child of three siblings. They to, had been training for today and hoping that they would be the won winning.

For Isis she wanted to win to gain her father's respect. She wanted to show him that she was more than just a young woman, just a toy. It wasn't as if her father was mean or anything. He just wanted to protect his little Isis from the outside world. All that had changed when she was of age to train for the hunger games. Her father's pride and joy.

"Isis are you going to come home after training?"

They were eating breakfast as Caleb, her younger brother, asked the question. Isis looked thoughtful.

"I might though I think I'm going to go easy today."

"Easy?" Her father inquired as Isis nodded in confirmation.

"Just the basic warmups and everything. Don't want to be falling over during the Reaping. That would be embarrassing!" Isis could only shudder at the thought.

**The Reaping**

Jason watched as the Capitol woman placed her hand in the bowl. He found his heart was beating fast and he was annoyed. There was no reason to be nervous. The area was silent one could hear a pin drop. The woman cleared out her throat and read in a strong clear voice:

"Jason Danvers!"

He had trouble hiding his smirk as he slowly walked up the stage. He then turned and faced the crowd, the smirk instantly fading as he caught sight of his family and for a moment he felt ashamed of himself. His mother had trouble hiding her sobs.

"And now for the girls…"

For some reason the woman was anxious to get her tributes back to the Capitol so they can start training already.

"Isis Mitchell!"

Jason drew in a sharp breath as he watched his longtime friend walking up the stage. Surely this was nothing more than a trick.


End file.
